The invention relates generally to accessories for handheld electronic devices, such as wireless telephones and two-way radios, and more particularly to a pocket clip for such devices.
Cellular phones come in a variety of sizes and styles. The most recent trend is to minimize the overall size and weight of the phone so it can be easily carried on one's person. One such example of this is the Nokia 5100 series cellular phone. This phone weighs 6 ounces, measures 5.2 inches tall and uses a short 5/8 inch long fixed antenna and shroud. Another example is the Motorola "StarTAC" cellular phone which weighs less than 4 ounces, is made more compact by the use of a hinged housing and telescoping antenna. The housing of the StarTAC phone includes a short fixed support that receives the lower end of the antenna when retracted.
A variety of accessories are available for carrying cellular phones. Belt clip devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,459 to Hyvonen et al and Nokia's Model BCH-12U, used for the Nokia phone involve attaching a button to the housing of the phone and releasable clip mechanism to a belt. In use, the button is releasably fitted to the clip to secure the phone in place. These and other similar belt clip accessories work well for attaching the phone to a belt but add unwanted bulk and weight that is particularly undesirable when carrying the phone within a shirt or coat pocket. When the phone is not fitted to the clip, the button awkwardly protrudes from the phone and is aesthetically unpleasing to many consumers. Additionally, these belt clips are positioned toward the center of the phone and therefore do not permit the phone to be clipped fully within a pocket. As a result of its central location, the clip gives the phone a top heavy feel when clipped in a pocket.
Another mechanism for attaching a cellular phone to a belt or pocket is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,069 to Harrison et al. Harrison discloses a cellular phone having an antenna that extends along the housing to form a clip. The mechanism suffers from a number of disadvantages. First, because it doubles as the antenna, simultaneously achieving desired design criteria for reception may conflict with styling objectives, economical manufacturing methods or clip performance. For instance, design criteria for the length of the radiating element may be one quarter wave length whereas the styling criteria may not allow this length. Second, the clip is an integral portion of the radiating element and cannot be removed when clipping of the phone is not desired without impacting reception. This also means that the clip is not easily retrofit to existing phones, as it would require replacement of the antenna. Third, the antenna extends along and may be shielded by the phone, potentially interfering with optimal reception. Fourth, this style of phone and antenna does not appear to have met with commercial success nor does it appear to be readily available as an accessory. Currently popular and preferred antennas for style and reception are straight, fixed and less than one and one half inches long or are the straight telescoping style antenna. Other accessories used for carrying cellular phones include neck straps, wrist straps, holsters, and carry bags. However, it is often preferred to carry a cellular phone in a shirt pocket or in an inside coat pocket, yet, there is nothing readily convenient to secure the cellular phone to the pocket to prevent accidentally dropping the phone without the draw backs previously described.